Forbidden (axgweek)
by waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: For the 'Forbidden' prompt on tumblr. Modern AU, smut warning, oneshot.


This is so bad that I feel like vomiting, but ignoring the failed attempt on fulfilling the prompt theme, I am satisfied with how Aegon is a complete jerk and Arya again has a part time job at a music shop. Sorry for the lack of plot!

2. FORBIDDEN

Arya Stark was so very happy the day both she and her boyfriend were accepted to their wanted University. And with a scholarship at that! Her parents were as proud as ever, and although Aegon's smile had a bit of a jealousy in it, she knew he was still glad for her. After all, they spent almost three years of their relationship hoping and working for this outcome, this future.

Their first semester was almost chaotic – they lived at separate dorms, he had a roommate and she had one, too, so their occasional visits were never long lasting or very productive. They had more work than ever and as Arya worked her arse off for good results, Aegon began getting a little too… well, pessimistic.

One Sunday morning, she decided to pay him a surprise visit. It was their second month at the University, and she still only went to his room once, and still hadn't met his roommate.

So when the doors opened when she knocked, the sight of the tall, well built, shirtless man, her brain froze and her words got stuck in her throat. What was worse, his lazy, cunning, blue eyes seemed as taken with her as she was with him.

"Arya?"

She snapped back to reality when she saw Aegon appear behind the man. He wasn't smiling – in fact, he was frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to surprise you." She stuttered. The shirtless guy slowly moved away, barely taking his eyes off of her. His expression darkened a bit, but she couldn't read into his thoughts. Arya swallowed a lump in her throat and wished for her heart to stop pounding and for the erratic thoughts and fluttering to stop – _what was happening to her_? "Surprise!" she smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Oh.", Aegon said and sighed. He leaned against the doorframe and ran his fingers through his mildly long, messy hair. In fact, at the moment everything about him was rumpled and messy. His big T-shirt, his trousers, even his face was paler and the bags under his eyes dark and huge. At first she felt pity – _he must have been staying up late to study_, she thought innocently… until his eyes returned to hers and she saw the irritation and negativity she only saw in him when he was hung over.

"Aegon, did you get drunk last night?" she asked him in her most dangerous voice – the slow, cold, quiet one that promised a bad turn of events.

He looked like he was going to object for a moment, but then he slumped back against the doorframe and brought his finger to his temple. Closing his eyes, he sighed and said 'yes', before going back inside his room, leaving the door open behind him, knowing she would follow.

As soon as she slammed the door closed, she came after his hunched figure on the bed. "You said you were studying! You said you were gonna study all night with your roommate!"

"Oi, don't do that, mate! Don't pull me into your mess!"

The formally shirtless guy appeared again from the bathroom, now (unfortunately) wearing the same T-shirt as Aegon. It was one of the University's logo shirts, and Arya couldn't help but notice that the guy looked a lot better in it than her boyfriend did.

"Could you give us a minute, please?" she snapped at him. the guy shrugged, not frowning, not smiling, just staring into her eyes with that fucking intense gaze that made her want to forget about Aegon and get naked right that second.

"I was gonna go get breakfast anyway." He moved for the door, stopping with his hand on the door knob. "Oh, and, Aegon, that girl called this morning while you were sleeping. Jeyne, was it?"

Gendry shrugged again and this time really left, silently closing the door behind him.

She heard Aegon let out a defeated grunt and felt her heart beat faster once again, this time, not anywhere near because of arousal.

Arya closed her eyes, still turned toward the door, her back to Aegon. She crossed her arms on her chest, in a protective, defensive manner. Her eyes still closed, she tried to keep her breathing steady, for her mad heart was definitely not going to be controlled.

"Arya…"

Did he think she would interrupt him? Was he counting on it? Because after saying her name, Aegon fell into an awful, heart breaking (at least for Arya) silence.

"What happened to you?", she whispered.

Aegon was always the good boy, the good guy, the good friend, and after many years, a good boyfriend. He was clever, hard-working, witty, kind, calm and respected whatever she stood for and felt like. He never pushed her into openly showing their affection, nor did he insist on making anything official with them – it just happened, with time. Their steps were tiny, but safe, and he never once made her feel bad, while she always felt like he loved her no matter what, but would never push it under her nose to make her feel guilty for not being able to openly state the same.

He brought her coffee when she was working overtime at a music shop, doing inventory or making reports. He made her smile and feel better on bad days. They never really argued, or when they did, it was shouting on her side and silence on his. He'd wait out through the storm and then cautiously re-approach her when he knew he could.

But he was never this lying mess of a guy that now sat in front of her.

"What happened?" there was a tiny spark of anger in his eyes. "What _happened_, is that we went to _college_, we became _adults_, you became a _complete self-centred person_ and stopped paying attention to _me_!"

She stared at him in shock. "Excuse me?" she gasped.

He pretended not to hear her, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling. "I study and study and then I finally feel like I maybe might work through the semester, and I come to you, and you're a fucking _wall_ – you can't go out _now_, you can't go out _later_, I can't come over, you can't come over- _what the actual fuck, Arya_?" he shouted. His eyes held more anger and insanity than she had ever seen. Especially in him.

"I…"

"So what, I go out to have a couple of drinks, and when you suddenly remember you have a boyfriend, you come to him and when you don't find what you left, you go crazy? You have no right!"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't agree with you!", she said, almost laughing at the absurdity of his accusations and the situation itself. "And who the fuck is Jeyne, if I may ask?"

"She's working on a project with me, there's nothing to it, and don't just ignore me, you plan on getting crazy jealous, now?"

_No_, she thought. _Not when you're what I should feel so possessive about_. "No, I'm not, Aegon."

She sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. "We'll talk later. You should calm down."

As she started for the door, he yelled after her. "DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK OUT, YOU – "

But Arya lost her patience. "Oh, fucking _come off of it_, Aegon!"

Two months later, and Aegon was still acting like a moody jerk she hadn't met before, Jeyne was still someone she had never seen, and Gendry, the shirtless roommate, was her daily coffee buddy.

"Do you need help with the inventory today?"

She rose her head from her notes and took of her glasses to see Gendry standing over her, looking nervous and relaxed at the same time. She hated when he stood with his back to the sun, and it shone around him perfectly outlining his muscles and his sharp face features. Maybe if Aegon still tried making himself a decent boyfriend, she wouldn't have been feeling the intense urge to get closer to Gendry every time he was around, but Arya somehow knew this had nothing to do with who she was with or for how long. It was just Gendry.

"How did you know I have inventory for today?" she asked him in puzzlement. He laughed and waved her off.

"You told me last week. You also said something about how Aegon used to help, but now…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but she didn't need him to. And yes, Aegon used to be of a _certain_ help, but that was mostly him being the coffee deliverer. He never _actually_ helped.

"Well…", but the inventory was still a thing she thought was special for her relationship. It was a ritual… but with how often they talked in the last couple of months, she doubted he would have any way to know the inventory was today. "Yeah, why not? I'd love some help."

She smiled at Gendry, and it felt good and natural, and when he smiled back, she couldn't make herself think of Aegon.

Later, as she took a quick shower before heading for the music shop, she realized she had never really felt the fluttering and the desire with Aegon, when it was clear as day in Gendry's presence, from the very first moment she laid eyes on him.

She just wished it could have been purely physical… but the first time she ever saw his face, his eyes, she was captivated by an unknown current of emotions she never knew she could have. With Gendry, it was good. It was funny and competitive and full and complete. It was never boring, it was enough to have him look at her to feel more alive than even when she had sex with Aegon (which also happened only once in the last three months, and it was awful and she wasn't even up for it, and afterward she couldn't even look at him until he came close to tears in his apologies).

Gendry arrived just as she was taking over the shop from her work colleague, Mya. She saw him jump off his big, gorgeous motorcycle and slowly walk to the shop.

Just before he entered the shop, Mya gave Arya an amused look. "Is Aegon out of the picture already, or is he gonna be soon?"

Arya was shocked and didn't know how to respond, but then Gendry was right there in front of her, giving her that brilliant grin of his that she wanted to frame and look at each second of the day.

She heard Mya chuckle behind her and shake her head before heading out.

"Shall we start?" Arya clapped her hands and laughed when he pulled her after him by her arm. He already knew the shop as well as she did, for all the times he came over to help her with her notes or to just keep company.

They were in the middle of the '80ties ROCK section, when Arya stretched up to reach for a CD, and Gendry shot up, reaching for it, so she wouldn't have to, but Arya's shirt had ridden up her back and when he placed his hand on the small her back to stop her from reaching out, she froze, and he froze and she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from moving away.

Facing each other, with very little space between them, she noticed his breaths were shallow and his eyes dark. "Why did you do that?"

"Had to." She whispered and he joined his hands on her back as she locked hers around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him.

She ran her tongue against his lips before he sneakily pushed his between hers, and then slid his hands down over her ass to her thighs so he could support her weight. She circled his waist with her legs, which made her press herself against his crotch.

They both groaned and gasped and then she was whispering "To the backroom, to the backroom.", and he was stumbling there, trying to keep her lips sealed to his and not break anything on the way there.

When they slammed the door behind them, darkness engulfed them, but Arya knew her way around the room well enough to lead Gendry to the sofa. She sat him down before sitting down on his lap with their faces to each other. He grabbed her hips with a groan and settled her down on his hardened crotch hard, making her gasp and moan at the contact. She felt a pulsing, wet need in her centre, and she knew that nothing could ever stop her from getting what she wanted, and she wanted Gendry.

"Arya…" he whispered against her lips in a voice that was so desperate she thought she could break apart. "Arya," he repeated, "you're with Aegon, this is not right – "

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care." She sang and bit his lip, shutting him up in the most effective way.

Afterward, he lay her down on the sofa, naked and fluttering in anticipation, her skin hot and sweaty, the place between her legs scorching hot and wetter than she had ever been.

He moaned when his hand slid between her legs and he felt how wet she was. But when he slid one finger into her, she was close to screaming.

She helped him get himself out of his clothes, which was harder in dark, but once they were both naked and he was on top of her, she felt something so huge explode in her chest she was scared for a second she might be having a heart attack.

"Arya? What's wrong?" Gendry felt her stiffen beneath him and he instinctively reached for her hand, holding it firmly.

"I'm just…" she breathed out, trying to keep the tears from falling. She laughed and raised one hand to stroke his cheek, the other gripping his fingers. "I'm just so happy, Gendry! I don't think I've ever been this happy."

She felt him smile in the dark as he kissed her softly, pressing a thousand kisses against her lips, before lazily parting them with his tongue. He bit her lip and slid his tongue against hers, tasting her and letting her taste him fully, too.

She spread her legs and put her heels on the small of his back, and pushed him down. Still kissing her, he slowly connected their hips and went as far into her as he could.

Nothing forbidden could ever felt as good as Gendry did.

Arya broke the kiss and told him, in a shaky voice: "I'm so never letting you go."

As her head fell back and Gendry's body over her vibrated with laughter, he bit her neck and told her he would never let her let him go, either.

Three years against three months, but Arya knew from the first second that Gendry was more than Aegon ever could be. Even if it weren't for his glorious body.

But that part definitely helped.


End file.
